Twilight
by Just Call Me Meeka
Summary: In Twil-ight, there is an emo girl named Banana. She moves to Sporks because she hates her mom. At Sporks, she meets an emo boy named Edwin. He isn't your type of emo boy. Now, Banana has to find out what Edwin's true form is, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Lalalalalala... Oh, sorry, didn't see you reading here. Well, here is my new **_**Twilight**_** parody. (I also want to add that you say Twilight as twil-IGHT) I hope you peeps like it. I mean...*I lost my train of thought, someone just flipped me off, stupid person*. Well, I've got nothin to say so here's the story.**

Twil-ight

PreNose

I've never given much thought to how I would eat-even if I had, I wouldn't have imagined it like this.

If I had never gone to Sporks, I probably would have never had this eating disorder.

On the floor, I stared at the person who had done this to me. He looked at me like I was a psycho.

Chapter 1.

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled up. She would always tell me: "Always ride with the windows up. It will keep germs out." It was 85 degrees here in Dallas, Texas. The sky was gray with big storm clouds coming- a tornado. Thank god I was leaving this desert, and leaving my mom to die with the tornado. I was wearing a hideous long sleeve black shirt. I was wearing it as an 'In yo face Mom, I'm leaving Dallas, I'm emo, and you can do nothing. Mhahaha.' kind of gesture. My carry-on item was a black leather jacket.

In Northern Oregon, lies a tiny town- no map maker puts on a map, DUH- named Sporks, that has many clouds. This town gets the most fog here on Earth-even more than a rain forest. It was this crappy land that my mother escaped with me (sadly) last year. Yes, my own mother kidnapped me. And then she brain washed me, but in the end she told me all that she had done. Unfortunately, I still can't remember what Sporks is like. My mom told me to never, ever go to this town until I was 14. And still, after that, I was never allow to visit my dad. But I am 17, and she can't keep me locked up forever. My father's name is Garry. I think you might want to know that, I guess. Anyway, after all these years, I put my fist down on my mom's head and told her I was going to Sporks. Because, frankly, I kind of hate my mom right now. So now, I'm going to Sporks, hoping to murder my dad, if he gets on my nerves, and find some hot, emo guys. If Sporks is different from Dallas, it'll feel like I've won the lottery.

I hated Dallas, its sun and heat. Stupid sun.

"Banana," my mom said to me (yes, she named me Banana)-if she finishes this line, I will _so_ kill her- before I got to the airport-so close. "You don't have to go, you know."

My mom looks at me like I'm a maniac. SHE'S THE MANIAC! I felt a spasm of happiness as I stared at her. I could totally leave this, this..._thing_ of a mother to fend for herself. That's just the type of person I am. And, since she had Paul, the bills probably wouldn't get paid, they'd grow hungry, no gas in the car, and no one to call if she got lost... HA.

"I _want _to go," I said. Really, I did, but now it didn't really sound convincing.

"Don't tell Garry I say hello," she pleaded. I was so telling Dad. Then he would think Mom wanted him back.

"I won't," I lied.

"You can come home when ever you want." Yeah, right.

"Don't worry about me. I'll have a great time. I hate you Mom," I said, sweetly.

She gave me _the look _for a second, then I rushed onto the plane and then she was gone. Oh, how happy I was.

**Okay, that's just the first chapter, but I will defiantly make more for this series. Yes, yes I know, this first part is boring but it gets better so leave me a comment.**


	2. Twilight 2

**Alright, here's my second chapter for **_**Twil-ight**_**. I think it might be better. Laugh away and be gay! Just kidding! READ, NOW!**

Twil-ight

Chapter 2

It's a short 2hr. flight to Seattle on my jet plane. Then there is another 1hr. drive to Sporks because Sporks doesn't have a freaking airport! But, I was fine with the hour drive with Garry. He probably would talk about cocaine and solving his latest crimes because he is a crime investigator. I love that about my dad. But the plane ride I was worrying about.

I don't have good social skills and I like to be noticed and get on people's nerves. It's very funny, for me anyway.

Since I was moving to Sporks, my dad registered me for a high school in Sporks and help me either get a sniper or a car. Probably a car. Oh, well. At least I'll be able to run over things.

When I landed in Port Angels, it was very sunny out. I was about to yell at the sun when I thought better of it and I started to cuss myself out. I saw this as an omen. Mom was going to try to get me back home.

Garry was waiting for me with his 70s gray station wagon. Sure, he would buy anything for me, but he would never buy a freaking new car! He says he needs to go 'under cover'. But, I was expecting this. I _want _to be driven around with this car, because nothing slows traffic than a person in a 70s station wagon. This is because whenever we pass by someone, they stare at us for 5 minutes, then they realize they're about to run to a tree or something.

Garry gave me a huge bear hug when I fell off the plane's stairs leading to the runway.

"I guess it's good to see you, Fruity," he said (he has trouble with his emotions sometimes). He calls me Fruity because a banana is a fruit. "Haven't seen you since... well, it doesn't matter. Your looks are still the same. How is Reece?" My dad still loved my mom, but she hated him.

"Guess what, dad," I said, "Mom says hi." Soon Dad had that faraway look in his eye. This was so funny. I was allowed to call dad Garry to his face, but I use that as a 'serious' kind of word.

I had a lot of bags. Most of my Dallas clothes were too short, but I wanted to bring my rock collection. And before you go laughing at me, you should know that all the rocks are black. You're still laughing, aren't you? Also, I stole $100 from my mom, so _that _petty much paid for all of my winter clothes. All of my bags couldn't fit in the trunk, so some of it had to go into the back seat.

"I found a good car for you, really, I did. I was a lot of money. But, if you don't like it, I can always return it," announced Garry. This was awesome. Dad always buys the cool stuff. This car was sure to be awesome. Unless Mom had something to do with it...

**Okay, that was the second chapter to Twil-ight. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. Until next chapter...**


	3. Twilight 3

**Ummmm, I got nothing to say...I have no life, lalalala. Stuff. Gee, I've been thinking. NO ONE HAS LEFT ME A FREAKING REVIEW LATELY! WTF? LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THE STORY!**

Twil-ight

Chapter 3.

If my mom had anything to do with it, I was going to end up with a crappy car.

"So... what kind of car is it?" I asked.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's a Mercedes Benz," answered Gary.

"Oh," I replied," Where'd you get it?"

"You know, that... guy."

"Translation, please."

"Bobby Brown. The guy from... La Butt. Yeah... from La Butt."

"Are you sure Dad?" Dad sometimes suffers from short-term memory.

"When'd he buy it?"

"1894."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yes. It was really made in 2000." That was good. Okay, let me explain this. La Butt is a reservation for black people. Now, I'm not being racist, it seriously is a reservation for black people. It so terrorists don't hurt them. They also have a white person reservation. Yup, I'm not even joking. Soon, Gary was rambling on and _on_ about him being a crime investigator. I just zoned him out and concentrated on flipping off the people who were staring at our station wagon.

Everything was ugly. Although, the lush forest was better than the stupid desert in Dallas. This place was too green. I was suffocating. After hours of flipping people off, we made it to Gary's house. It's an old house. It only has three bedrooms and the guest room was filled with rats. Yeah, so you can tell that we don't use that room much.

So anyway, when went into our driveway, there was a 2000 _**PINK**_ Mercedes Benz.

I hated it.

"Your mom helped me out."

"," I screamed.


End file.
